Turn of Events
by Kllrdth
Summary: A Brief encounter brings in adventure and romance


Turn of Events

Turn of Events

By: Derek Dyke

It ended almost as soon as it started. It seems that it was all just a dream. It all started when I, Louie was walking down a dark deserted street. I was thinking about my friends and what I would do on my trip to the Bahamas. My thought was interrupted by the sound of something being knocked over. I turned sharply, but it was only a garbage can. When I turned around I was staring face to face with a beautiful woman. She had long blond hair pulled over her shoulder. She must have been at least six feet tall. Her eyes had the look of death in them. She suddenly whipped a machete out of a sheath attached to her belt. As she swung the machete at me I thought it was going to be all over. As the blade swung past my head I heard contact. I turned swiftly to see what she had hit. The long blade was embedded into the head of a ravaged dog. 

I replied, "Thanks, how did you…"

She cut me off and said, "No thanks needed."

I turned as she walked away I wondered what her name was. I turned to ask but when I turned she was gone. I had a feeling in my gut that we would meet again.

I awoke Saturday morning happy, I had forgot about the previous night's events. I ate quickly as not to miss my plane to the Bahamas. I got to the airport just in time. As I sat down into my seat I noticed that girl again, she was three rows back. After the airplane was in the totally off the ground I stood up and went back.

"Hi, do you remember me?" I asked politely.

"Yes, what would you like?" she replied.

"I was wondering why did you kill that dog?" I asked.

"It was going to kill you. What did you expect me to do let it kill you then let it kill me. I don't think so." She snapped. 

"Oh, I was going to ask what your name was, but you left before I could ask. So may I know your name?" I said a little embarrassed. 

"Vectar, Delilah Vectar. Now if you would excuse me I need to get off of this flight." She said in a hurry.

"Where are you going to go we are over two-thousand five-hundred feet of the ground." I shouted.

"So, have you ever heard of an parachute?" She said as she ran into the bathroom.

Soon after she entered there was an explosion in the cockpit and in the bathroom. As the people ran to the cockpit to see what happened they were stunned, the cockpit was gone. I ran to the bathroom, she was there with a hole under her. She handed me a parachute, I knew what I had to do. We jumped from the airplane as it started to make its final descend. As she reached the ground she detached from her parachute. I landed soon after she did.

"What the hell happened?" I asked out of breath. 

"I did my job." She replied.

"What did you have to do?" I asked.

"There was an important person from the organization League of Destruction on that flight. I had to eliminate him." She said quietly.

"I only let leave because I like you." She said slightly embarrassed.

She turned and pulled out a CMP150 out of her pack and motioned for me to follow her. The town was full of shops and stores. They were lining both sides of the streets.

"I never did catch your name." She said.

"Louie Kleg" I replied.

"There she is and she has someone with her!" a man shouted as we turned a corner into an alley.

"Oh shit. They found us." She said in a pissed of manner. 

"Who found us?" I asked.

"The Leagues agents. Now lets leave." She said in a hurry.

She pulled a small pad out of her pocket and pushed a button and moved a joystick. A car soon came into sight and stopped abruptly in front of us.

"Get in." she snapped.

I got in quickly as I barely avoided the shots being fired from a 9mm.

"Nice wheels." I complemented.

"Thanks, the agency I work for made especially for this situation. Now of to Moscow." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"Moscow, why are we going to Moscow?" I asked stunned.

"That is my headquarters. Now hold tight." She said.

She pushed a small blue button and we accelerated quickly. She pushed a series of buttons and we took flight.

"I have a lot of questions to ask you." I said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Who or what is the League of Destruction?" I asked nicely.

"It is a group of terrorists headed by the evil mastermind Dwayne Hendricks. They want to gain world domination and enslave all humans.

"What is your situation in this?" I asked curiously. 

"My job is to stop them from getting control over the DataDyne Corporation. The corporation has access to the worlds most deadliest weapons and military secrets." She said

We landed in Moscow in less than 30 minutes and answered most of my questions. 

"This is my Operation Building. Only a few no of its where abouts. Inside there are computers monitoring everything that is going on in the world. I have my own fire range and a humongous arsenal of weapons." She said assured of herself. 

"God Damn, you are one lucky son of a bitch!" I said amazed.

"I know," she giggled. "Now it is time to get you suited up and ready for action." She said as she giggled.

We went to the back of the building and she typed in an access code, a large titanium door swung open allowing us inside. I gasped as I entered, the place was huge. We walked slowly over to an elevator. Down four levels we went to get to her room. Once inside she got me some tight black pants, a dress shirt, and a jacket. She tossed me a 7mm. And a knife which I slid into my boot. She grabbed some grenades, an automatic pistol, and some extra clips. 

The information room was full of computers and a large monitor, which was covering one wall. 

"We are going to go to the DataDyne's headquarters and are going to receive important documents and some prototypes for study. No one should no you so don't kill any one who gets in your way but try to keep it down." She said seriously.

"We! Who said anything about me going with you?" I snapped.

"They know who you are and will try to kill you." She said with a frown on her face.

"Great, my new job is to get to go kill people for information." I said as I grinned evilly.

"That's the spirit. Now lets get going or we will be late for our rendezvous with my father." She said happily.

We left the building chatting and got onto her motorcycle. Not more than a few miles down the road a helicopter came flying up after us. 

"Shit!" She yelled as some bullets came blasting past us.

She turned the motorcycle onto a side street. Into a building she drove us up stairs and onto the roof. We jumped rooftops and dodged bullets. We landed dangerously on the ground face to face with the helicopter. With its blades pointing towards the ground it came right at us. She grabbed a clothesline and rode right at it. 

"On the count of three jump to the left and run like hell." She said.

"One, Two, Three" and with that we jumped and she threw the line into the blades of the helicopter.

The helicopter and its pilots crashed into the ground and exploded into a furry of flames. We climbed back onto the motorcycle and drove to the docks to meet her father, Jack Vectar.

"How did you like that" she said excited. 

"It was a blast!" I commented.

We drove into parking area outside of the docks. We walked out onto the docks and Jack was nowhere in sight. After thirty minutes of waiting we went back to the motorcycle there was a note attached to the windshield. It read:

__

If you come in contact with any of our operatives or endanger any of our experiments your father will DIE!

"Oh shit, why the fuck now. Just as I was getting into this case they take my father and hold him hostage" Delilah said with an angry tone.

"Its okay we will get him back and get the information needed to destroy The League of Destruction." I said as I hugged her tight.

"Let's go back to my headquarters and plan an attack" she said with an evil grin on her face.

At her headquarters we laid out all the possible entrance points to the building. Then floor by floor we planned the areas of importance and where all the security alarms where. We discussed all the possible places where Jack might be.

We got very little sleep that night thinking of what might happen. We awoke and decided to go at night during the party for Dwayne and his newly wed wife Dee. 

At seven p.m. sharp we arrived in helicopter and landed on the top of the building. We carefully sniped out the video camera and picked the lock on the door. Quietly we opened the door and peered inside, two guards were on duty. We moved undetected to the light switch and flicked it off. 

"What the Hell?" shouted one of the guards.

Our silenced weapons ended their lives before they had a chance to set of an alarm our radio for help. We removed their bodies and took their weapons. They each had an oozy and a few spare clips. We made our way to the staircase and used our x-ray goggles and located the main surveillance room. The room was on the floor below us. At the room we could use the cameras to locate Jack and cause a little havoc. We opened the door from the staircase to the hallway and made our way to the third door down. I opened the door a little and rolled a tear gas bomb in. We heard choking noises and rushed in. We knocked out everyone inside the room. She ran to the console and started pushing buttons and looking at screens until one came up. It showed a man tied to a chair and gagged. Two men, who were stationed on each side of it, guarded the door. It was just down the hall from the room they were in. I carefully scanned the rest of the monitors and noticed a room with a weird machine located inside.

"Delilah, what the hell is that?" I whispered to her.

"The other part of the mission" she said with a smirk.

"You go get Jack and I will photograph the item and get some files off of their computers" she stated.

As I walked down the hall towards the door she made her way to the staircase and headed down to the lab. I pulled out my tranquilizer dart and shot the first guard and he went down like a rock. I pulled out my keypad decoder and unlocked the door. Carefully, I took aim at the guard through the crack in the door and shot him in the head and killed him instantly. 

"Get me out of these restraints and let's get the hell out of here!" Jack said. "By the way who are you?"

"My name is Louie," I said as I pulled my knife out of my pocket.

The restraints easily gave free to the sharpness of the blade. Jack thanked me and asked me who had sent me.

"Your daughter, Delilah" I said with a slight smile on my face.

He shook his head and said, "No surprise, that girl would kill anyone for my safety!"

I radioed to her on the head set that her father was safe and was escaping in the helicopter. She told me to meet her at bottom floor where we cause a slight disturbance. 

As I entered the stairwell I ran down the stairs as quietly as I could util I reached the bottom floor were I entered the gigantic room casually as not to look suspicious. I quickly noticed Delilah standing over in a corner motioning for me to join her. I walked undetected over to her. 

"On the count of three pull out your gun and kill Charlie, Dwayne's bodyguard," she whispered to me.

"One, Two, Three, go" She said.

I pulled my gun out of my jacket and aimed carefully at Charlie's head and pulled the trigger. His head exploded into millions of fragments and made a mess of blood and brains all over people and the floor. A gripping silence fell over guests then more guards rushed in from all the exits and the guests began to panic. Dwayne noticed the commotion and grabbed Dee's arm and ran out of room and up the stairs.

"They are heading toward the helipad, we got to stop them!" I exclaimed.

"No worries the pilots of our copter will blow them out of the sky!" she said with an evil grin on her face.

"We need to hold of the guards until the police arrive" she stated.

She pulled her gun from her pocket and together we began shooting guards, the guards were dropping like flies, but more were coming to replace them. We were almost out of ammo when the sound of the sirens filled our ears.

Dwayne and Dee boarded the helicopter and took flight only to notice another copter following them. As Dee turned around a missile flew at them from under the left wing of the other helicopter. From the ground you could see and hear a horrendous explosion. Pieces of the copter flew everywhere causing havoc on the streets below. 

We exited the building with smiles on our faces and passionately kissed each other. We arrived at her apartment and entered closing and locking her door. The rest of the story is personal…… 


End file.
